OS des nuits du FoF
by Javier Made True
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits pendant les nuits du FoF  en 60 minutes maximum, chacun avec un thème imposé. Attention : posté au bout du temps imparti, sans retouches  alors qu'elles en auraient grand besoin
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est un recueil d'OS écrits pour la nuit du FoF du 06/01/2012. Chaque OS est écrit en une heure suivant un thème donné.**

**Le premier thème était : Courbe.**

* * *

><p>Extraits du<em> Manuel de perfectionnement au maniement du balai. Chapitre II : prise de courbe, <em>par Giacomo Tinisago.

Dans la dernière leçon, on s'est limité au vol en ligne droite – et j'espère que vous avez bien effectué les exercices pratiques –. Cette fois, on va aborder un aspect bien pratique en vol : la prise de courbes.

Alors, avant de commencer, ceux qui ont l'espoir de taper des feintes de Wronski ou de se tirer la bourre à fond entre les arbres, vous n'avez pas acheté le bon livre. À ceux-là, je recommande plutôt « Mille et un remèdes, emplâtres et sortilèges de soins » de Jaime Al'Partou, ou bien « La Plaine des Trépassés » de Claudius Maximus. Ici, nous allons apprendre à virer proprement, en toute circonstance.

[...]

En premier lieu, il est bon de rappeler que la Magie propulse le balai, pas le sorcier ! Celui-ci doit s'en souvenir quand il entame une jolie courbe, sous peine de voir son balai partir dans une autre direction que son pilote, ce qui n'est pas une position aisément tenable par la suite. Le sorcier doit donc se positionner légèrement vers l'intérieur du virage qu'il aborde de manière à rester parfaitement en équilibre sur celui-ci. Ce point est normalement un rappel des cours que vous aurez eu en première année, mais il vaut mieux le rappeler pour ceux qui dormaient au fond à ce moment là.

[…]

Décomposons la trajectoire du sorcier sachant prendre une courbe de manière propre :

1) Vous ralentissez avant de tourner. Avant ! Freiner en plein virage vous vaudra dans le meilleur des cas de vous retrouver devant votre balai, et dans le pire, étalé au sol.

2) Correctement positionné, vous commencez à tourner, le regard non pas pointé sur le bout de votre balai, mais loin, vers le point que vous voulez atteindre. N'oubliez jamais : le balai suit toujours le regard su sorcier.

3) En sortie de courbe, vous reprenez un peu de vitesse, ce qui aura pour effet de vous replacer naturellement verticalement sur le balai.

[…]

L'évitement.

Le scénario est simple : Une oie, un cognard, un joueur de quidditch fou, ou un arbre fonce droit sur vous. (dans ce dernier cas, vous aviez probablement mal évalué votre trajectoire, à moins que vous vous trouviez dans la forêt de Brocéliande, où l'on sait que les arbres sont joueurs).

Si vous en avez encore le temps, prenez une fraction de seconde pour vous décontracter : un sorcier tendu et tout rigide à cause de la peur a du mal à tourner. Si l'impact est trop proche, tant pis, oubliez cette étape.

Buste en arrière, vous appuyez votre postérieur sur l'arrière du balai, tandis que vos bras tireront le manche naturellement par réflexe d'y rester accroché. Là, ralentissez – le sort d'entrave réduira votre vitesse dans la trajectoire que vous aviez jusque là – et ré-accélérez vivement, en prenant toujours bien garde d'être très bien accroché. Le balai repartira alors dans la nouvelle direction, avec un peu de chance à temps pour éviter l'impact.

Un autre avantage de cette méthode est, en cas de choc, de faire en sorte que le balai rencontre l'obstacle avant le sorcier ce qui, si votre coffre à Gringotts risque de râler, restera moins douloureux pour votre râble.

.

N'oubliez pas de mettre en application les exercices décrits en annexe avant de passer à la leçon suivante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est toujours un recueil d'OS écrits pour la nuit du FoF du 06/01/2012. Chaque OS est écrit en une heure suivant un thème donné.**

**Le deuxième thème était : Boîte.**

* * *

><p><em>La boîte.<em>

C'était un contenant magique curieux. Pas tout à fait un coffre, mais un peu plus qu'une caisse. Draco l'avait toujours appelé « La Boîte ».

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours vu la Boîte au manoir Malfoy. Alors qu'il était tout jeune bambin, il l'avait vu pour la première fois lorsque son père l'avait autorisé à pénétrer dans son bureau personnel. Ele siégeait dans un coin de la pièce, sa grossièreté détonant avec le luxe des murs et du mobilier. Lucius y avait placé quelques documents, qui avaient semblé littéralement y disparaître. La Boite ne semblait pas avoir de fond, et pouvoir donc contenir bien plus que son volume extérieur ne le laissait prévoir.

Puis, un jour, la Boîte avait été déménagée. Elle avait pris place sous le plancher de la salle de bal. Un ingénieux système permettait uniquement au maître des lieux d'accéder à cette cachette. Auparavant, Lucius avait entreposé dans l'étrange contenant toutes sortes d'objets aux formes bizarres qui avaient toujours effrayé Draco. Des objets, le plus souvent aux allures sombres, qui dégageaient une aura dérangeante. Le jeune enfant n'avait pas été mécontent de les voir disparaître, et de voir la Boîte qui les contenait sombrer à son tour dans la cachette la plus sûre du manoir.

Sa mère avait semblé également un peu plus soulagée.

Puis, Lucius lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret de la Boîte. On n'en reparlerait pas, encore moins en public. Draco avait simplement acquiescé.

En grandissant, le jeune Malfoy était devenu de plus en plus curieux du contenu de la Boîte. Son père y accédait de plus en plus souvent, dissimulant à l'intérieur moult quantités d'objets qu'il rapportait au manoir tard dans la soirée.

L'heure était désormais venue pour Draco d'entrer à Poudlard. A la fin de sa première année, Lucius avait fait disparaître tous les petits objets les plus amusants du manoir. La plupart avaient été revendus à Barjow & Burk, ou l'un de leurs collègues. Le jeune Serpentard était alors en âge de comprendre la délicatesse du contenu de la Boîte, et l'intérêt de la dissimuler. Cela n'avait fait qu'exciter encore sa curiosité, mais l'autorité paternelle avait été formelle : le secret sur la Boîte ne serait pas levé. On n'en parlerait toujours pas.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. Le renversement du ministère s'était préparé. Voldemort avait été satisfait de Lucius quant à la sauvegarde du contenu de la Boîte. Celle ci était devenue le cadet des soucis de Draco.

Le temps avait encore passé. Malgré sa chute, Voldemort avait laissé bien des traces dans l'Europe magique. Quelque part en Angleterre, la moindre d'entre elles était une Boîte, dont le contenu n'avait plus de propriétaire.

Les époux Malfoy s'étaient exilés, laissant à Draco les pleins pouvoirs sur le manoir. Mais Draco n'avait jamais rouvert le plancher de la salle de bal. Il ne tenait pas à revoir la Boîte.

Puis, Astoria était apparue, et lui avait annoncé sa future paternité. Il fallait se débarrasser de la Boîte. Hors de question que son fils vive dans un manoir où étaient entreposé il ne savait quelles choses datant de la guerre. Des reliques cachées d'un tyran disparu. L'empressement de Draco augmenta encore. Il devait en finir avec la Boîte au plus vite.

Il transplana au manoir Jedusor, accompagné de la Boîte, la laissa dans le grand salon et jeta à l'intérieur le sort de Feudeymon. Il y jeta aussi son ancienne baguette, rendue par Harry Potter quelques années plus tôt, et qui venait de lancer son dernier sort de magie noire, avant de refermer définitivement le contenant.

De retour dans ses pénates, il se coucha directement. Se demandant vaguement si le feudeymon pourrait quitter la Boîte. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Le cas échéant, le manoir Jedusor serait détruit, ce qui ne constituerait pas une lourde perte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : ceci est un recueil d'OS écrits pour les nuit du FoF. Chaque OS est écrit en une heure suivant un thème donné. Cet OS es le premier (et seul) de la série du 04/08/2012  
><strong>

**Le thème était : orage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le prisonnier<br>**

L'îlot rocheux se dressait au milieu d'une mer calme. Seuls quelques nuages au loin voilaient le ciel auquel le soleil couchant donnait un dégradé du bleu vers l'or.

Planté sur cette improbable parcelle de terre perdue au milieu de l'eau, se dressait une sinistre tour triangulaire d'une taille impressionnante. Les créatures habitant cet endroit avaient définitivement bannis tout être vivant de l'île. Sauf ceux à qui le choix de quitter les lieux n'avait point été donné, cela allait sans dire.

Azkaban.

Affalé sur le sol d'une cellule, le prisonnier regardait sans le voir une portion du ciel limpide à travers l'unique minuscule fenêtre de la pièce. Quel était cet endroit ? Qu'y faisait-il ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, qui ne venaient par ailleurs même pas à son esprit. Ce dernier était de toute manière pratiquement vidé de toute sa substance : les détraqueurs effectuaient leur travail de manière consciencieuse. Toute pensée heureuse l'avait quitté. En des temps jadis, il avait vaguement considéré sa situation, concluant que la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait en ces lieux lui avait sans doute été particulièrement douce, étant donné que les détraqueurs lui en avaient enlevé le souvenir. Mais, désormais, même cette simple pensée s'était perdue au delà des brumes de son subconscient.

Un grondement se fit entendre au loin.

Le prisonnier, immobile jusqu'ici, eut un soubresaut. Ce son lui rappelait une sensation étrange, qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. De l'autre coté de la porte verrouillée, le détraqueur poursuivit sa ronde en accélérant.

Un autre grondement, plus prononcé, interpella à nouveau le prisonnier. Par la fenêtre, le bleu du ciel avait laissé place au gris sombre d'un nuage d'orage. Les détraqueurs de la prison s'agitèrent. Le rapport de ces créatures avec les déchaînements du ciel avaient toujours été spéciaux. Les sorciers qui en avaient la charge savaient que ces mangeurs d'âme allaient « profiter » du spectacle en volant à travers les nuages. Personne n'avait d'explication à ce phénomène, et les gardiens d'Azkaban avaient appris à s'en accommoder.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, éblouissant le prisonnier à travers la fenêtre. L'instant d'après, le fracas assourdissant du tonnerre s'imprima à ses oreilles, provoquant un sursaut de l'homme, ainsi qu'un rire nerveux. Un frisson de plaisir le traversa, sans qu'il ne puisse n'expliquer, ni même qu'il ne cherche à le faire. Dehors, les détraqueurs avaient entamé leur ballet endiablé à travers les nuages. Un autre flash lumineux éclaira le visage blafard de l'un d'entre eux, duquel le prisonnier n'eut qu'une image fugace.

Ce dernier venait de se relever, et regardait le spectacle au plus près de la fenêtre. Une rafale de vent projeta un mur de pluie qui inonda son visage, tandis qu'un autre coup de tonnerre retentissait.

Le visage d'une femme s'imposa à son esprit, suivi d'une voix, sa voix, hurlant le nom d'un sort de découpe. La femme était tombée en morceaux en hurlant.

Un autre éclair, le prisonnier rit de plus en plus fort. Un autre souvenir : un homme, un sort de torsion, le bruit d'une nuque brisée.

À chaque coup de tonnerre, le prisonnier répondait désormais en hurlant, jouissant des moments passés qui rejaillissaient dans son esprit. Toute un famille avec un seul sort d'explosion ! Parce que l'Avada Kedavra ne lui avait jamais plu. La populace désirait du spectacle, eh bien, il leur en donnait ! Et quoi de plus ennuyeux qu'un corps simplement endormi définitivement par un éclair vert !

Au plus violent de l'orage, il se rappelait avec émotion toute la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve avec les plus jeunes de ses victimes.

Le tonnerre s'éloigna, emportant avec lui les éclairs et leurs joli spectacle. Le prisonnier vit passer dans le ciel une silhouette noire. Il s'allongea sur le sol de sa cellule, essoufflé et satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il oublia à nouveau tout, sans même s'en rendre compte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : cet OS n'est pas vraiment issu d'une nuit du Fof. Il a été commencé à cette occasion, mais je ne l'avais pas terminé. Je viens de le retrouver, et je l'ai complété (avec quelques mois de retard. Sur un défi censé durer une heure...). Du coup, je le publie (tant qu'à faire...)

Il ne s'agit pas d'un cross-over, mais presque...

* * *

><p>Aventius pointa sa baguette en direction de la serrure de la porte d'entrée et lança le sortilège Alohomora de manière informulée. Âgé d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, ce jeune homme avait toujours aimé exercer son métier en silence. En plus de s'assurer une relative discrétion, cela lui permettait de mieux entendre les effets de ses sortilèges : les cris de stupeur et d'agonie qui résonnaient lorsqu'il travaillait lui procuraient un plaisir sans pareil.<p>

La demeure abritait un petit groupe que le Client lui avait confié. Qui ils étaient, Aventius n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'agir par surprise, et en silence. Quel sentiment de puissance, lorsque l'ennemi ne savait ni d'où ni quand l'attaque suivante surviendrait ! Il trouva ses cibles attablés dans la pièce principale. L'instant d'après, l'une d'entre elles s'enflamma. Plusieurs cris, quelques sortilèges Aguamenti contrèrent vite l'incendie. L'assassin, tapi dans l'ombre, attaqua à nouveau. Une explosion fracassa la table. Cette fois, les autres avaient vu le sortilège arriver, aussi le tueur fila-t-il en dehors du bâtiment et se fondit dans l'obscurité du bois voisin.

Un par un, les membres du groupe tombèrent. Brûlés, découpés, transpercés, la gamme de sortilèges informulés à sa disposition faisait la grande fierté d'Aventius. Lorsque le brouhaha du combat retomba, le silence était seulement troublé par un petit rire haut-perché d'auto satisfaction. Une fois de plus, l'assassin avait réussi à ne jamais être repéré de ses proies avant l'instant fatal.

Alors qu'il s'en retournait, le silence fut rompu par un léger bruit de souffle. Une lame traversa sa gorge et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, il s'écroula, réduit au silence, définitivement.

Tapie derrière un arbre avoisinant, Astrid esquissa un sourire et tourna les talons, satisfaite de n'avoir pas eu à utiliser sa baguette. Aventius n'avait jamais saisi la beauté d'une attaque au couteau. Elle laissait toujours l'arme sur la proie en guise de signature : une lame pour une cible. Rien à voir avec un impersonnel sortilège !

Cette dague-ci était de toute beauté. La jeune femme l'avait choisi avec soin : après tout, devoir occire un collègue était toujours une grande occasion !


End file.
